Meteormon
Meteormon is an Ore Digimon whose names and design are derived from . It is assumed to have been born when meteorite data fused with its mineral data. Its body is made from an unknown material and is very hard. It is incredibly fast, able to directly attack his opponent with blinding speed. Digimon Frontier Some Meteormon resided on the Seraphimoon with SuperStarmon, Burgermon and Starmon. When Lucemon Chaos Mode destroyed the Ophanimoon, it sent out shockwaves that destroyed the Cherubimoon and the Seraphimoon as well as the Digimon living on them presumably. A Gotsumon who was friends with Kouji Minamoto digivolved to Meteormon in order to help the Legendary Warriors prevent the Royal Knights from finding the Key to the Forest Kingdom's Fractal Code, but he reverted to Gotsumon after a brutal attack from Crusadermon. Digimon Data Squad After the DATS returned to the Digital World in order to settle things with Merukimon, Gotsumon sicced a Zudomon on them. When the DATS defeated it, Gotsumon digivolved to Meteormon. At first, he was too quick for the DATS, but he was finally destroyed by RiseGreymon. Digimon World Meteormon is found in the Ancient Speedy Zone. Hiro decides to find a meteor he learned about from Tyranomon in hopes that it was the source of the island's troubles. After beating the location of a secret walkway out of a Saberdramon, he comes across the meteor. When the he tries to crack him open, thinking he is a meteorite, he reveals himself and attacks. After beating him, he explains that a whole village of Meteormon live in space and drop down onto earth in childhood. They then spend many years in hibernation until they are fully grow. However, due to the strange time manipulation in the Speedy Time Zone, Meteormon awakened very early. He then says he wants to explore the island and rolls away, never to be seen again. After you come back in Meteormon's area, you can find Item Keychain. Digimon World 2 Meteormon digivolves from Centarumon, Drimogemon, Icemon, JungleMojyamon, MudFrigimon, and NiseDrimogemon, and can digivolve to MetalGarurumon or Baihumon. His speciality is Machine and his special attack is Invincible, allows evades all attacks. Digimon World 3 Meteormon is only available as a Brown Ultimate Card with 21/23. Digimon World DS Meteormon digivolves from Hookmon. Meteormon also appears in Chrome Mine. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Meteormon digivolves from Icemon. Meteormon also appears in the Magnetic Quarry. Can form Ebemon by DNA digivolving with MetalMamemon, Lampmon with Mamemon, and MetalEtemon with ShogunGekomon. Digimon World Digital Card Battle Meteormon belongs to the Fire Ultimate card group. It has stats with 1150 HP, 750 circle, 400 triangle, and 200 circle-block attack. His support effect can lower opponent's attack to 0. You can get him at the first time as extra card if choose Veemon as Starter Pack. Digimon Masters Digivolves from Icemon at level 25 and digivolves to MetalEtemon at level 41. Meteormon are also common enemies found in Oil Refinery 2 and Oil Refinery 3. Attacks * Galactic Flare (Cosmo Flash): Creates beams from outer space and targets it at his opponents as a meteor shower. * Falling Star: Summons rain of glowing stars at enemy. * Big Bang Blow: Charges foes with high tremendous speed then causes explosion upon contact enemies. Notes and References Category:Ultimate Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Metal Empire Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Ore Digimon Category:Digimon species